


Harvest

by Ridley160



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: The war with Thanos is over and Earth has been returned to it's previous state. In the early morning Tony reflects on how he and Steve have been brought here to this moment living on farm away from the city and responsibilities of a super hero. Neither one was prepared for the love that would blossom between them and how they couldn't let go despite previous commitments and promises that had been made to others.After all, everyone deserves a happy ending.(Fill for the 2018 Stony MCU bingo)





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my prompt: Farm 
> 
> I never would have come up with this if it wasn't for all the wonderful individuals on the Stony Discord, so much of the credit goes to all of you! I did take this down a different route than what was initially discussed, but I hope it is still enjoyable. 
> 
> And a very special thank you to my "Black Widow" for helping with the ending.

Tony sat comfortably on the patio chair upon the front porch of the house. He sipped his morning coffee sitting back against the seat, and looking out across the field and early morning light. At one time Tony had made the jest that he'd retire from the Avengers and buy Pepper a farm, a ridiculous notion then, but after saving the universe from Thanos settling down away from the city in a quiet far off place was rather appealing. Only some changes had been made to the initial plan. He sipped at the coffee, eyes trailing over to the hardworking figure in the yard chopping wood.

Steve of course had gotten an early start and although they didn't exactly need the firewood yet he had insisted they prepare for the inevitable winter months. Tony admired the way Steve's arms flexed with each downward swing, he was of course only wearing a light t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest. He had broken into a light sweat and the fabric clung enticingly to his form only emphasizing that shoulder to waist ratio. Steve wiped his forearm across his brow and glanced back at Tony flashing him a grin on his bearded face. Tony had asked him to keep the facial hair, it was rugged, sexy, and just suited the man so well.

It hadn't been easy for Tony, calling off the engagement with Pepper. If he could have spared her the pain he would have but, he didn't want to lie to her. The years-yes years-it had taken for them to reverse the damage of Thanos' chaos, the dusting, ending half the lives of people across the universe, Tony had long since moved on. It hadn't been his plan, but during the bleak days of no hope, no horizon just the black abyss of failure he and Steve had found solace in each other. How could he have known that they would succeed? That with the power of the infinity stones they could bring back everyone that had faded to ashes? To those who had turned to dust no time had passed for them at all, and so last Pepper had known Tony had flown into space on some alien craft leaving her behind. They had plans for a wedding, and Tony had been talking of having children.

Devastated was what Pepper had been when Tony told her everything. “I didn't think I'd get you back I didn't even think I'd survive.” He had tried to explain.

“So what now? It's just over? You fell in love with someone else?” She had asked, while holding back tears.

“I never intended for it to happen.”

“Last I knew you weren't even on speaking terms with him. Now you're saying you've fallen for him? Another man? After he kept the truth about Barnes murdering your parents from you?”

“I don't expect you to understand. I feel terrible for this Pepper, I never wanted to hurt you like this, but I can't lie to you. It wouldn't be fair, you deserve better, so much better.”

They had parted ways but she remained as CEO of Stark Industries. Tony then looked at other properties for himself to get away from the city and live a quiet life with Steve. After the years spent of preparing to take on Thanos retirement from the responsibility of super-heroing sounded rather appealing. They had discussed it during the lonely nights together, what they would do once it was over if they could give up the hard life of being an avenger. There had been all kinds of plans, Tony buying them an exotic island, a hunting cabin in the mountains, or living on a boat along the coast. None of the plans had been serious, and Tony had more than once thrown out audacious ideas like building a colony on the moon.

One night they laid together in bed, Tony resting up against Steve's chest, an arm draped across him.

“What about a farm?”

“A Farm?”

“Yeah...like Clint's, out in the country, there's enough work that would need to be done to keep us busy.”

Steve chuckled. “You mean to keep me busy? Plant some vegetables? Maybe keep some chickens?”

“And goats!” Tony added with a smile.

“Goats?” Steve had asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah the tiny fainting ones. They're fun.” That had started it all, every time they talked of the future of what could be they kept coming back to the farm. The quiet, the tranquility, a retirement but enough to keep them occupied. Tony could convert a basement into a lab space, and Steve could have an art room with natural light. After they had defeated Thanos and returned the world to it's natural state they had come to realize it hadn't been all talk. Steve of course had expected Tony to go back to Pepper, and he had been speechless when Tony came to him to tell him that he had broken the engagement with her.

That was how they found themselves here. Steve set the ax down and walked over to the house up to Tony and leaned down to give him a kiss.

“You sure are working hard.” Steve teased and set his hands on his hips.

“Of course, watching you is a full time job.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You know this was supposed to be a shared labor thing...you wanna go feed the girls while I get some hay for the kids?”

Tony set his empty mug aside and stood up with a stretch. “Yeah, I can do that.” He headed over to the barn and grabbed the bag of animal feed. On his way out Tony paused and spotted a lump of black fur snoozing inside, apparently they had adopted a barn cat. The feline lifted it's head and blinked emerald green eyes sleepily and licked at a black paw. “Tell you what kitty cat, you can stay as long as you pull your own weight and do something about the mice around here.” The cat yawned and nuzzled back into a little ball. He'd ask Steve if he knew about their latest visitor.

Tony exited the barn and made his way over to the coop. The chickens were referred to as “the girls” and produced a plethora of fresh eggs for them. Tony knew nothing about chickens, and neither did Steve, but after some research they determines that it couldn't be that difficult to keep the birds happy and fresh eggs for omelets had been delightful. Tony tossed the seeds out and watched the clucking brown feathered birds as they strutted about and pecked at the ground.

Once he was done with feeding the chickens Tony met Steve at the pasture where soft bleating echoed through the air. The goats trotted over towards the fence once they spotted Steve. Tony had been joking about the goats, but one day a truck rolled up and delivered three of them. Steve still claimed he had nothing to do with it, that obviously Tony had too much one evening and totally bought them online. Steve though, always had that lopsided smile of his gracing his face whenever Tony brought it up.

They took turns handing the goats small handfuls of the hay and some oats as an extra treat. Tony still wasn't that enthused about the goat slobber on his hands when feeding them, but he was willing to deal with it. The little animals bleated happily as they munched on the treats, and Steve laughed as they tugged the strands of hay from his hands.

Tony admired him for a moment, the brightness in his eyes, pure joy, no longer carrying the burdens from before. Those nights they had spent together there had been the constant pinch of worry in Steve's brow, a hazy distance in his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen Steve in such a relaxed state, and Tony was grateful he could be the one to give him that. Tony finally had given Steve the peace he deserved in his life. Steve noticed Tony staring at him and looked his way with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it?”

Tony shook his head and just gave him a small smile. “Nothing.” He gave one of the goats a scratch behind the ear. Steve shook his head and leaned over planting a kiss on Tony's cheek, making Tony chuckle lightly from the scratch of Steve's beard on his skin.

“You always do that.” Steve commented and reached up stroking his finger over Tony's cheek affectionately.

“Do what exactly?” Tony asked.

“Just stare when you think I'm not looking. I notice, and you do it a lot. You just get this look on your face, I don't really know how to describe it.” Steve's deep blue eyes met with Tony's. “I don't know what you're thinking. At first I thought maybe it was you picturing Pepper in my place-”

“That's not-”

“I said at first.” Steve added while giving Tony a hard look to keep him quiet. His expression softened as he continued. “A few months ago I thought this would only be temporary. That you'd come to your senses and go back to her, that you'd realize I wasn't what you wanted. But...you never grew distant, if anything I feel closer to you now than I ever did before.” Steve looked off across the pasture. “Even if I can't exactly read you all the time I just know when you look at me like that.” Steve met Tony's eyes again. “I just feel...” He trailed off a moment as he picked the words to express himself. “I feel like this is so right. Us. Here. Together.”

Tony didn't now what to say to that. He was a master with words, he could babble on about any number of topics with expertise, but when it came to actual communication about feelings he found he was always lacking proper responses. “I'm relieved to see that you are happy again.” Tony finally said after the silence had gone on for too long. “Ever since you first woke up here from the ice you always had this whole downer thing-with good reason-even when I didn't fully get it back then. Since we decided to come here it feels like I'm seeing you truly...happy? It's such a lame simple word to use for this, but that's really all I can think when I look at you.”

Steve smiled warmly at Tony and leaned in to kiss him, a soft and slow. Tony typically preferred the hot passionate kisses, where they couldn't get enough of each other. This though was so different, taking time to move slow and explore, so loving and sweet. When Steve finally parted his lips to grant Tony's tongue access to him, Tony was feeling hot with need. It made his chest feel tight and a warmth spread from inside his core. How was it that Steve Rogers could make him feel this way? So unlike himself? Express himself in ways he had never been capable of before?

Steve pulled away with a soft smile. “Maybe tonight I'll show you just how happy you make me.”

Here there was no deadlines, no bosses, no directors of organizations, or board members to impress. It was Steve and Tony and they could make the rules. After dinner that night they managed to get up the stairs while pulling off shirts, kissing, hands exploring each other as if it were their first time. Sex with Steve was always like a new experience for Tony, the way the man made him crave his touch, his lips, hands, cock. Tony had never yearned for anyone as he did every time they fell into bed together. Steve was always efficient in opening him up, knowing all the right spots to kiss and nip as his fingers slipped into Tony's body to distract from the burning stretch.

Steve had to be thorough, and always insisted on taking the time to prep Tony properly for fear of hurting him. Tony had grown accustomed to receiving the mass that was Steve's cock, but the initial penetration was always intense and somewhat uncomfortable. There was always that moment of doubt that this time he'd have to tell him to stop, that his body just wasn't ready for it, but Steve would always move slow to give Tony time to acclimate. He would move and push in, his length sliding deliciously into Tony's channel until he would seat himself fully, and Tony would feel the depth, the fullness of the man's heavy and thick cock inside of him.

They made love, and Tony swore he was going to either buy or build them a new bed that didn't squeak as often as this one did. It was comical at times, except when it wasn't, and it was incredibly distracting in the throes of his passion. Steve moved above him, bracketing his arms on either side of Tony and leaned down to kiss him as he thrust his hips rhythmically.

“Ignore it.” Steve panted. “Not like anyone else is around to hear it either.” Steve's lips were on Tony's again in a deep plundering kiss. They both moaned into it as Steve's cock grazed over Tony's pleasure spot causing the man to clench up around Steve's shaft. “I want to hear you Tony, please.”

Before they had to be quiet for fear of anyone discovering their secret. As much as everyone had been hurting after the initial dusting they both had concerns over what the others would think of them, think of Tony for falling into Steve's bed after losing Pepper so soon. It didn't matter anymore and Tony knew Steve wanted to hear him lose control. So he did. Tony arched his back, he keened, he moaned, and let Steve drive every noise possible from him.

When Tony came, messily between their bodies he went limp against the bed as Steve finished off himself with a few more rough thrusts. They kissed again, quick and sloppy as they caught their breath. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck to keep him in place, his brown eyes meeting with Steve's blues. The moonlight was filtering in through the windows casting Steve's sweat slicked skin in a heavenly beautiful glow. Tony's breath caught for a moment, at how this could possibly be his life. The emotion swelled inside of him, the warmth enveloping his very being.

“I love you.” Tony said in his soft honey smooth voice.

“I love you too Tony.” Steve replied, blue eyes shining bright with adoration.

Tony closed his eyes for just a moment and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Steve, of the fresh air of everything that he now associated as home. He sighed in content and let the post orgasm waves settle over his body, and flow through his limbs in complete satisfied bliss.

When Tony opened his eyes there was no Steve above him, no moon light filtering though the room. It was pitch black and all around the walls began to dissipate, eaten away at the edges like a swarm of red parasites. Tony sat up suddenly his insides twisting and growing cold as everything faded into deep darkness all around him. The only light was coming from his chest and he looked down at the housing reactor that held the nanites. Tony touched it the hard metal edge connected to his under-suit.

Tony fell forward onto his hands and knees before the massive carved throne and felt his stomach lurch as the fear gripped him. Tony heaved in several breaths, as he took in the surroundings, Thanos' war ship, he was inside of it and was at the mad titan's throne.

“I'm seeing a pattern here Stark.” Thanos' voice boomed from behind. “This isn't me, you shape your reality I am only giving you the means in which to do so. This is all your own head creating your paradise.”

Tony gasped for air, his lungs felt constricted, he was paralyzed with the fear. Heavy footfalls from behind passed him, and he watched helplessly as Thanos took his seat before him. He had an amused look on his face as he regarded Tony's trembling form beneath him.

“I-I-Don't...I..” Tony stammered as his mind worked furiously to explain what had just happened, what was happening now. “We defeated you...we stopped this, it's-it's over!”

“ It won't be long now, we've been at this for hours already, your mind is already starting to fracture.” Thanos held up the gauntlet, the stones all present glittered in the low light. He leaned forward and gave Tony a sympathetic look. “I'm giving you your paradise you just have to let it happen. Every time it gets easier and easier to just let go doesn't it?”

“No...No we stopped you!” Tony argued. “This is over, it's been over.” Tony could feel it, he could feel Steve's hands on him, he could feel his warmth, the tickle of his breath on his skin. That had been too real, it had happened...hadn't it?

“You are already having doubts. What is real Stark? Does it really matter?

“This can't be...No...I...” Tony sat up on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't remember there was too much in his head, too many memories that conflicted and made no sense together. Tony looked up at Thanos in anguish. Had it all been fake? The life he had built with Steve was it only a fantasy he had conjured up?

“I must admit your mind has been one of the toughest to break. I admire that, you don't give up easily.” Thanos said as he lifted the gauntlet. His eyes met with Tony's. “When we're done you won't know what is reality and what is fantasy. Your mind will fracture and the reality stone will grant you peace in the world of your own making, but...sadly...none of it is real.” He closed his fist.

Tony woke with a start, jerking awake and sucking in several breaths as his heart hammered in his chest. Steve was stirring beside him, reaching a hand out and placing his palm over the center of Tony's chest.

“Hey, hey easy, you're with me, you're safe.” Steve said gently. Tony clasped his hand over Steve's as he tried to will his racing heart to slow.

“No, No Thanos he was just-” Tony tried to gasp out, but Steve shushed him.

“Another nightmare.” Steve stated quietly. He ran his fingers though Tony's hair to try and soothe him. “That's all it is Tony, just a nightmare. I know...” Steve swallowed hard. “I know...he did things to you. We nearly lost you, I nearly lost you, but we got there in time remember?”

Did he remember? Tony wasn't certain he could trust his own memory, but the soft petting of Steve's hand through his hair, the warmth and closeness of the man he adored settled Tony down. He did remember, Thanos talking of how he would ruin Tony's mind with the stones. Force him to question reality and forever live in doubt of his existence. Even if Thanos hadn't fully succeeded Tony hated that it still plagued him to this day. Steve's lips pressed softly to the side of Tony's cheek.

“Still with me?” Steve asked in concern.

“Yeah, yeah still with you.” Tony replied in a rough voice. Steve settled in close to Tony on their bed holding him protectively.

“Hey...feel me here okay? Feel this...” Steve said pressing his chest closer against him, his arm tightening around him. “This is real, this is our life, we bought a farm on the edge of nowhere. We left our responsibilities behind and came here so we could be together and move on from the horrors we both faced.” Tony closed his eyes tightly and just nodded, hoping, wanting, believing that this could be real.

Steve stroked his fingers along Tony's bare skin and pressed feather light kisses to his shoulder. Tony listened to the crickets chirping outside of the open window, he could smell Steve, so vivid, sweat and the lingering scent of sex. Tony turned in Steve's arms and without a word just pressed a hard open mouthed desperate kiss to his lips. He could taste Steve on his tongue, he could feel the heat of his body, and when he pulled back and opened his eyes he could see the man, messy hair, bearded face, deep blue eyes staring back at him with love and devotion. Tony ran his hand down the side of Steve's face and curled his fingers into the man's beard.

“I'm sorry I just need that reassurance sometimes.” Tony admitted quietly.

“When the nights are dark and those scary thoughts creep up form nowhere I know, but that's why we're here right? It will get better Tony I promise and I'll be right here to help you through it.” Steve draped his arm around Tony's waist.

“I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you.”

“No, you stop with that.” Steve ordered with his best commanding voice. “You deserve it Tony, you deserve peace you deserve all the happiness in the world.” Steve kissed him then. “You earned it, and you have me here to be damn sure that you get it.”

Tony sighed heavily and scooted closer, pressing his forehead against Steve's, breathing in and out evenly and just existing in the moment.

“I love you Tony Stark.”

“I love you too...Steve Rogers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this...


End file.
